bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Judgement days plea/fan made units 2
Ok so I kinda pressed publish a bit to Quick, any way here's the rest of the batch XD. Also, if you couldn't tell there was a slight malfunction with the earlier part of this, ill try to fix it this time. Still the first batch name: Eternal tides Mindy Element: water Rarity:6* Gender: female Cost: 25 leader skill: Tidal reverse- 35% boost of attack to water thunder and light units. Brave burst: Surfers destiny-14 combo water elemental attack on all enemies, adds water element to attack for 3 turns. Adds injury, paralysis, and weakness for 3 turns. Super brave burst: Tsunami heaven-27 combo water thunder and light attack on all enemies, adds water thunder and light element to all allies for 3 turns. Adds injury, paralysis, and weakness for 3 turns and chance to absorb hp. name: forest leader Quinn element: earth Rarity: 6* Gender: female cost: 25 leader skill: whisper tree- 35% boost to attack for earth dark and fire units. brave burst: Earth autopsy-16 combo earth elemental attack on all enemies, adds earth element to attack for 3 turns. poisons enemies regardless of any immunities. Super brave burst: volcano flower- A single massive earth fire and dark attack, adds dark fire and earth element to attack permanently, and poisons all opponents permanently. (it cant be cure and it never goes away). name: Thunder mistress kendrix element: thunder rarity: 6* gender: female cost: 25 leader skill: lucky shock- 35% boost to attack for thunder dark and earth elements. brave burst: striking features- 15 combo thunder attack on all enemies, adds thunder element to attack for 4 turns ands boost HC drop rate by 50% for 2 turns. Super brave frontier: Eon strip- 30 combo thunder earth and dark attack on all enemies, adds thunder earth and dark element to units for 4 turns and boost the drop rates for BC and Zel by 50% and heart crystals 80% for 2 turns. name: God reformer Plea element: light rarity: 6* gender: male Cost: 25 leader skill: reforming of mythology- 20% boost to attack and 15% boost to defense recovery and Hp for all elements. brave burst: first reforming- 5 massive all-element attack on all enemies, adds all elements to attack for 2 turns, improves all stats by 10% for 4. Super brave burst: Changing history- 45 combo ell-element attack on all enemies, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns and improves all stats by 20% for 4 turns. name: occult principle Andrew element: dark rarity: 6* gender: male cost: 25 leader skill: paper charm-45% boost to dark types, 10% boost to non dark elements. brave burst: dimension diffusion- 13 combo dark elemental attack on a single enemy, dark element added for 5 turns, adds chance of inflicting all status ailments. Super brave burst: ghostly impulses- 22 massive dark attack on single enemy, refills own bb gauge, dark element added for 4 turns, High chance of inflicting all status ailments. Category:Blog posts